Frozen Flame Pyro x Iceman
by pyrogod
Summary: Bobby and John can not recall what happen at the big battle they were involved in. Nor can they recall why they are suddenly having feelings for each other after the incident.


Frozen Flame

Pyro x Iceman

This is Au

Contains slash/yaoi if you don't like your dont have to read.

Done threw different point of views each chapter.

First chapter is sort of a intro with some light fluff.

Chapter 1 Discovery [ P.O. Bobby]

I didn't remember much of the battle expect for running into john , a metal beam. When i woke up i seemed to be in the mansion hospital. My vision seemed a little disoriented and my head hurt. The beam must of of hit me i figured after feeling a bump on my head. When i heard some movement i turned my head. To my surprise i saw John on another table near me. It surprised me to see that they had brought him back too the mansion. It also surprised me that he had come willing. Or perhaps he had been knocked out to i corrected in my thoughts. We seemed to be the only ones here so, i wondered were Rogue and Kitty were. Then I remembered we had just had a fight so, rogue was probably still mad at me. Kitty on the other hand was probably hanging out with her new boyfriend pete [colossus].

I sighed a little and began to try and sit up on the cold metal table. When i finally managed to sit up i felt of a rush of dizziness come to my head. After some of it went away i got up from the table. I found myself walking over to the table were John layed quietly. I stared at him with a calm expression as i wondered what had happened. I didn't remember much about the battle. So, i wondered if John knew what had happened. I wanted to wake him and ask.

As that thought passed threw my head my hand reached to shake his shoulder. I heard a groan in response before his head turned in my direction. As i hoped i hadn't hurt him his eyes opened to stare at me. He looked just as confused as i was at the moment. I flashed him a smile before asking if he was ok. He replied harshly with do i look ok. I wrinkled my nose a bit and said nothing. I finally asked him if he remembered what had happened. Not much he told me as he seemed to sit up with out a problem. Anything is helpful i assured him in attempt to at least get some information i might not know.

Before i could get information however the door to the room slid open. Dr. Grey soon entered with a clip board in her hands. Oh you guys are awake however are you feeling she asked us. Alright i replied simply as she reached our position. John nodded so, i assumed he was agreeing with my response. Jean then asked if i could take John to my room because , they had just brought in some more injured people. I took some time to process the words as i wondered who else had been hurt. John seemed annoyed by the idea but , he followed me to my room anyway.

When we entered the room he passed me as i turned on the light. The light was a shock to my eyes for a moment. John said nothing to me as he took it upon himself to lay on my bed. I said nothing either and shut the door to the room behind me. So, what do you remember i asked sitting next to him. John narrowed his eyes a bit before telling me he remembered a battle and then explosion followed by a bunch of debris falling on him and i. I told i remembered the same thing before laying on the bed next to him. It didn't seem to bother him or i that we were laying in the same bed staring at the ceiling.

For a moment it felt like old times and it made me wondered how long he would stay with us. Magneto had been visiting the Professor alot lately so, i wondered if that meant that John would stay. I found myself watching him after he had closed his eyes. I must of been staring for a while because he opened his eyes and asked what the hell i was staring at. I replied with a simple nothing a turned away. I felt a warmness in my cheeks but , i road it off as nothing and figured it was from my head ache.

When i awoke the next morning i felt a warm presence on my hand. When i looked to it i Discovered John's hand wrapped in mine for some reason. It confused me but , i didn't move it. I feared that i would would John if i did so, i remained there holding my old friends hand. Come in i said when i heard a knock on the door. Rogue entered the room and gave me a weird look when she saw John's hand holding mine. I shrugged and told her i woke up to it like that . I also felt obligated to explain why i had not moved it. She seemed to understand after i explained and asked how i was. After i assured her i was ok she went on to tell me that kitty and few others were hurt during the battle. When i asked her about the battle she told me not to worry about it because , it was settled for the time being.

I agreed but , i stilled wanted to know because , i was drawing a blank. A look a of confusion came upon her face which sent one across mine. Before i could ask her what was wrong i felt something rubbing against my side. I looked to see John had turned to lay on his side with his hand still gripping mine. Maybe you should wake him Rogue suggested with a normal expression now on her face. John i said as i shook his shoulder with my free hand. It took him a bit but , he woke up and asked why i was holding his hand. I explained it to him and he made a face before letting go. When he looked away Rogue giggled at something. She wouldn't tell me why when i asked her.

They had to order a second bed so, John spent more nights in my bed with me. I awoke everyone morning to him close by me. I could even swear i heard him talk to me in his sleep. I never remembered him doing that before so, i assumed it was a new habit. I still had my eyes shut around eight am. I felt something movement before i felt something on my lips. It felt like a kiss but , when i opened my eyes i saw no one. I wondered if it was John by he seemed to still be asleep beside me. I told myself i was probably dreaming. When i felt back to sleep i had a dream that it was John who had kissed me. I woke up a few hours later very confused to why i would dream about that.

A familiar click click soon reached my ears by the dresser. I looked to see John leaned up against my dresser playing with his old shark lighter. When he asked me what i was dreaming about my eyes widened a bit. I replied by asking why he had asked. John clicked the flame on his lighter on and told me i had made a weird noise and said something that sounded like his name. I lied and told him i didn't remember. Yah right he told me as he clicked the lighter shut.

Do you kiss me earlier i deiced to ask. What he replied back with a what hell kind of look on his face. Never mind i responded before sitting up. Is that what you were dreaming about? How hard did that beam deck you? He chuckled as he walked over to the bed.I assumed pretty hard if i was having dreams like that. I didn't respond to him as he sat next to me on the bed. Click he opened the lighter again and asked if i wanted something like that. He seemed serious but , i just shrugged because i wasn't sure what was going on. I guessed the beam had messed with his head too. Partly because he seemed to figured why not because , his lips were on mine.

Before i knew it i was kissing him back so, i wondered if i was still dreaming. I heard footsteps in the hallway but , i was to distracted to hear them.

to be CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2. REALIZATION.


End file.
